Brothers
by Cyndawill
Summary: Tsuna has always lived his life like this. With his three crazy brothers. But who was to say he wasn't crazy either? The future Vongola Decimo never knew that his tutor, the greatest Hitman Reborn, had siblings and when he found out, to say he was shocked was an understatement. OOC-ness, NO PAIRINGS, strong!-Tsuna, smart!-Tsuna Contains cursing, and may contain violence


**So I was like, I wanna make another story because why the fuck not. **

**So here's the product of my imagination and my knowledge working together! Yey…**

**In this story, Reborn, Tsuna, Enma, and Xanxus are siblings, the Giglio Nero and Byakuran is their cousin, and I'm not sure of who to make Vongola decimo… but let me make this clear, Tsuna will NOT be the decimo because fuck it, and there will be NO pairings, aight?**

**I'm also wondering on if I want it to be with an OC with Tsuna's guardians or to make it with Giotto and his guardians. I might put up a poll if this story becomes worthwhile… **

**Here's them ages:**

**Reborn: 24**

**Xanxus: 20**

**Tsuna and Enma (Twins) : 16 or 18…**

**Mukuro/Hibari : 14**

**Guardians/Decimo : 13**

**As for my other story, it's still coming along and shit so it will be out whenever… but good news, school it almost over, so soon, I will have time for shit! Yey**

**So I will go ahead and try to work on that… look forward to it**

**I apologize for my terrible writing**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo hitman reborn**

* * *

_PAST (TSUNA AGE 10)_

"R-R-Reborn!~" Loud moans filled the mansion.

"That little motherfucker… if he brought home another girl, at this ungodly hour, I'm going to beat his little fucking ass," A voice muttered in the darkness.

"Tsuna-kun, you know that's not right… even when _I _out of all people have also woken up," A boy with crimson colored hair growled under his breath.

"Ah!~"

"That's fucking it! I'm sick and tired of this happening almost every day! I look like a fucking zombie now!" Tsuna cursed as he slammed his bedroom door open. In the corner of his eye he also saw his other brother coming out from his room. Ignoring him, he continued on his journey to his older brother's room, which was located all the way on the other side of the floor.

"Reborn! You little piece of shit! Who makes out at fucking 3 in the morning?" Tsuna glared at his brother ignoring the stunned look of the currently naked woman on his bed.

"You wanna join us, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said with a smug look smeared across his face.

"Fuck you! Everyone's awake now! Hell, even Enma is!" Tsuna growled as he lifted his head up a bit higher.

"Hey, scum! What do you think you're doing? I have shit to do tomorrow!" A man with jet black hair appeared next to Tsuna.

"Yo Xanxus, let's bring this bitch down," Tsuna smirked sadistically.

" Hm," Xanxus grunted in agreement as he brought out both his guns. Tsuna had too, pulled out his pair of guns along with Enma who had decided to follow Tsuna. All three of the brother grinning sadistically, brought their guns up as they took aim and fired. Reborn just sat up smirking while the woman amazed by the sight ran out screaming hysterically.

"It's a gun fight this time huh? You can't best me in this," Reborn's words floated across in the air as he held his own gun, Leon, and began to shoot.

* * *

Tsuna climbed down the impressive staircase towards the kitchen to make himself some coffee, since some idiot made him sleep early this morning. Silently sipping at his coffee, Tsuna internally cringed at the sight that would greet him in the bathroom. Having no sleep can do wonders on your body.

"Oi, Tsunayoshi, are you going on a mission today?" A sleepy raven haired man entered the room as Tsuna carefully handed a mug of coffee to him. Nodding in thanks, Xanxus began to chug his coffee.

"Nah, I'm too tired today, because of some asshole," Tsuna sighed glaring.

"Hah, should a ten-year old really be cursing and drinking coffee?" Xanxus smirked down the tiny brunet who was slowly sipping on his coffee.

"Tch, you're one to talk. You're only fourteen and Reborn was making out with a girl and he's only eighteen," Tsuna retorted while rubbing his temples.

"Hmph, whatever Tsunayoshi. Anyway I'm going to head out on a mission soon with the Varia, wanna come?" Xanxus offered. Tsuna thought about the offer for a bit before shaking his head no.

"I'll just stay at home. Say hi to them for me though," Tsuna yawned while walking back to his bedroom. Xanxus just smirked as he downed his coffee and walked out of the house for his mission.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun? You're up already?" A sleepy red head passed by Tsuna.

"Hm? Yeah, but I'm going to go to sleep now. If you need anything, wake me up in at least five hours before asking," Tsuna mumbled sleepily as he continued to his room. Enma just smiled at his twin as he walked down the stairs tripping on the last step.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna," A voice groggily called out.

"Da fuq you want?" Tsuna groaned as he was two inches away from his room.

"What the hell did you shoot me with yesterday?" Reborn asked as Tsuna sleepily glanced at his brother. As the last traces of drowsiness began to disappear, Tsuna began to see his… _older _brother more clearly.

"Ah that! It was a new bullet I made that makes adults into children… Verde helped," Tsuna explained leaning his head on his bedroom door.

"So, how long does it last?" Reborn asked with a calm but deadly aura around him.

"I guess… a day? But this is a good situation for you to adapt to. Who knows, you might be turned into a toddler in the near future… you never know," Tsuna yawned.

"You little piece of shit! I had a hit today!" Reborn growled under his breath, which Tsuna found quite funny with his small stature.

"Haha, you should've thought of that before you decided to bang a girl at fucking three in the morning," Tsuna shrugged as he walked into his bedroom and flopped onto his bed, but not without locking his door.

A loud yell accompanied with gun shots resounded around the mansion as Tsuna slowly smiled.

He hoped these days would last forever.

* * *

**Hahaahah so here's the first chapter woo! So yeah, it's short but it's kinda like a prologue… the next chapter will be set in the present time! Ye so cool… Anyway, don't worry about my other story, i'm working on it ;_; it will be done soon… (hopefully) **

**So I hope you enjoyed this story, and will continue to read it! ;D**


End file.
